Rotos estoymos
by Izumi Koizumi
Summary: Han tomado una decisión... luego de 20 años... es hora de la venganza.


Caminaba apurado por las calles internas y oscuras de Buenos Aires mientras miraba una vieja foto al mismo tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo. Su pelo ondulado de color naranja en cresta permitía ver una serie de piercings en su oreja, en su ceja y en su labio.

Se detuvo en la puerta de un edificio en Anchorena y Lavalle. Tocó con desesperación un timbre hasta que le atendieron.

—Soy yo… Bajá— ordenó. Se sentó en la escalinata luego de dar una caminata alrededor viendo la soledad de la calle. Guardó la foto en el bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta de jeans y sacó del otro bolsillo de la misma unos lentes de marco ancho: los tomó y se los puso.

De vez en cuando miraba adentro del edificio esperando que alguien saliera del ascensor, unos minutos después tomó de su bolsillo la misma foto otra vez. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la imagen donde dos chicos de siete años prácticamente iguales podían verse en ella, uno de ellos tenía lentes de marco ancho como los que usaba él ahora.

Guardó la foto rápido cuando escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse y una chica con minifalda a cuadros, una camisa negra ajustada y unos borcegos de cuero negro salía.

Él se paró y puso sus manos en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué querés, Daniel? — dijo ella enojada.

—Solo quiero que hablemos…— contestó él mirando el suelo.

—¿De qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar vos y yo. Lo nuestro terminó— dijo ella volteándose y dándole la espalda.

—¡María!— la agarró fuerte del brazo y la dio vuelta haciendo que lo mirara.

—Me estás lastimando, Daniel, soltame— dijo ella tomándolo del otro brazo tratando de disimular un suspiro. El chico siempre había sido brusco con ella pero era algo que le atrajo siempre de él. Ese gusto que tenía por esa clase de relaciones, ahora estaba actuando en contra de sus deseos.

Daniel la agarró con ambos brazos y la forzó a darle un beso. Fue profundo pero rápido. Al separarse, María le pegó una cachetada. Él sabía que ella ahora había seguido con su vida y tenía una nueva pareja pero eso no le importaba.

—Sos un forro…— afirmó ella tomando las llaves del suelo que se le habían caído durante el beso forzado —. No quiero que me busques más. Lo nuestro terminó para siempre, entendelo de una vez.

El chico sonrió tristemente y miró al suelo. Frunció el ceño un instante y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón otra vez.

—Lo siento… y adiós…

Daniel se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Corrió hasta que ya no tenía aire para seguir corriendo. Se tomó las rodillas para poder recuperar la respiración. Sus pulmones no le respondieron muy bien aunque era de esperarse debido a que se mataba lentamente desde hacía años con cigarrillos.

Miró al cielo nocturno y buscó la foto otra vez.

— Esperaste mucho para este día, hermanito… pero no te preocupes. Desde aquel día nos volvimos uno.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta la parada de un colectivo que venía en la lejanía. Se subió. Pagó el boleto. Se sentó.

Miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida, pero su pierna no paraba de moverse frenéticamente. Comenzó a morderse las uñas. Cuando llegó a su destino, se bajó.

Caminó cuatro cuadras más cruzando Córdoba hasta llegar a una casa vieja y tocó el timbre. Ni bien la puerta se abrió un poco se metió de prepo adentro y la cerró.

Daniel había sacado una nueve milímetros que tenía escondida en su cinturón y ahora apuntaba a aquel hombre que tanto despreciaba. Aquel que le había arrebatado una parte de sí mismo, su hermano gemelo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, pendejo de mierda?! — dijo al ser empujado contra las escaleras cercanas.

—¡Lo que debería haber hecho desde hace años!— gritaba mientras movía el arma nerviosamente—. Vengarme por la muerte de Damián.

—¡¿Vengarte?! — dijo el hombre sorprendido luego sonrió por lo bajo — Deberías haberte muerto vos también. ¡Junto a tu hermano!

La bala le rozó la cara y se calló al ver como el chico comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

—¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada! ¡Teníamos solo siete años! — dijo llorando Daniel, sus emociones de frustración, histeria e ira se habían mezclado todo al mismo tiempo —. ¡Nosotros te queríamos, papá!

—¡¿Y?! ¡No creo ni que fueran mis hijos!— afirmó el hombre tratando de levantarse, pero su hijo no se lo permitió al dispararle en una de sus piernas.

—No… ahora es nuestro turno, papá…. ahora es nuestro turno de venganza…— dijo sonriendo, su rostro tenía el camino de lágrimas secas y su sonrisa deformada demostraba una demencia sin precedentes detrás de aquellos anteojos de marco ancho.

—Vos nos separaste en vida, padre…— le pisó la pierna donde el agujero de bala se encontraba y propinándole un inmenso dolor a su progenitor, apoyó el arma en la frente de este.

—¿Sabes papá? Después de haber pasado veinte años de aquel accidente donde intentaste matarnos… reflexioné arduamente sobre lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste… en un oscuro lugar de mí entendí la razón, por qué era tan necesario para vos vengarte de mamá matándonos… y lo entendí. Cuando odias a alguien querés que sufra, no querés que muera rápidamente. Es más: deseás que sufra por el resto de su vida. Entonces entendí, también...— Apretó su pie contra la herida de su padre logrando que comenzara a gemir de extremo dolor—. Que siempre nos odiaste a nosotros también…

El padre de Daniel trataba de encontrar palabras que decir pero el dolor era insoportable, quemaba, ardía y dolía como pocas cosas en este mundo.

— Pero no te preocupes padre, nosotros te odiamos de la misma manera…— afirmó con una sonrisa—. Nos separaste en vida, pero Daniel siempre está conmigo y yo siempre estoy con él dentro del mismo ser… somos uno gracias a vos…—. Sacó una navaja y hábilmente la abrió apoyando el filo sobre el rostro de su envejecido padre—.Esperamos veinte años por esto… en cambio vos… no vas a querer esperar…

Rió sonoramente cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras.

Lo que sucedió en aquella casa aún hoy causa nauseas a los policías que encontraron la escena y a aquellos que se vieron forzados a escribir la noticia. Fue una tragedia de principio a fin con un descanso de veinte años.

Daniel Martinotti de veintisiete años de edad, que de niño fue noticia también al verse envuelto en un sangriento episodio que le costó la vida a su hermano gemelo y graves heridas a él ocasionadas por su padre resentido con su madre después del divorcio, había asesinado a su padre a sangre fría luego de torturarlo de maneras indescriptibles durante toda una noche. Golpes, cortes, quemaduras, electrocución, violación… eran sólo algunas de las palabras más suaves que se podían leer en las noticias de los diarios, claro que detalles de la autopsia eran incluso más perturbadores.

El culpable se había entregado voluntariamente bañado en la sangre de su padre y declaró con lujo de detalles que era lo que había hecho, pidiendo perdón, a veces, entre lágrimas. Firmó su declaración y se le pidió a un profesional por un análisis psicológico. La defensa quería alegar alguna demencia pero el resultado afirmó que el acusado no sentía ningún arrebato de ninguna índole y salvando por una clara ira por la víctima, expresada sistemáticamente en la escena del crimen con el aumento de la violencia infligida, había demostrado estar en un estado de salud mental estable.

Las redes sociales y la opinión pública explotaron al recordar el caso de este muchacho cuya vida había sido marcada por aquel padre. Algunos defendían el accionar del chico, otros afirmaban que una persona que podía hacerle eso a su propio padre no debería estar suelto.

El juicio tardó unos años en dar un veredicto, pero el resultado lo metió en la cárcel de por vida. Y ahí en su celda se encontraba ahora, recién ingresado. Lo habían considerado un criminal de máxima seguridad y no compartía celda con nadie. Solo le habían dejado tener un libro con él. Lo tenía a su costado en la cama. Tomó los lentes de marco grueso, se los puso lentamente y agarró el libro. Sonrió. Nunca ningún otro libro lo había entretenido tanto como _El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde__. _


End file.
